Different Isn't Bad
by SlytherinLover45
Summary: Scorose fic. Oneshot. The trio goes to Hogsmeade with their dates and Rose experiences a little bit of what her mother experienced when growing up.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters. All of the copyrights for the books and characters belong to JK Rowling. Rose will be portrayed as she was in the Cursed Child (Play) with the exception of her hair color (that's the only thing I will change since Weasleys are known for their red hair). If you do not like it, please do not read it. Thank you!

Please Enjoy.

Different Doesn't Mean Bad

Rose Granger-Weasley was a very grounded and intelligent person. She was confident in her intelligence as she had inherited her intelligence from her mother, Hermione. Keeping her father's words the first year she had left to Hogwarts, Rose had passed every test with flying colors and was at the top of her class. She had beaten Malfoy in academics but he had beaten her when it came to stealing each other's hearts. Even though Rose was confident in her abilities, she was rather insecure about the most important thing that girls her age were focusing on, her appearance. As she watched her fellow housemates get ready for their trip to Hogsmeade, she frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her reddish colored hair was a mess as its kinky coils randomly stuck out in some places. No matter what Rose did to tame it, it would not cooperate with her.

" _I can't embarrass myself like this…"_ Rose thought as she pulled her hair out of the two puffs she had them styled into earlier. Sighing she pushed up her hair out of her face as she pulled it up into a high ponytail, her hair in one high puff instead of two. Throwing on the sweater that her grandmother Molly had made her, she picked up her wand and slid it into her back pocket before grabbing her jacket and scarf. As soon as she left the Gryffindor common room, Albus had been waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." He stated as he rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "I thought you would never come out."

Rose frowned slightly as she reached up to make sure her hair was fixed, "I couldn't figure out what to wear and my hair was being _uncooperative_." She responded. "Besides where's your date?"

Albus gave her a look that reminded her of her uncle Harry as they made their way down the stairs. "She's waiting in front of the tower with Scropius." he replied. "Probably talking his ear off by now as I told her to wait for me with him."

Rose shook her head and continued to follow along beside her cousin to their meet up spot. As they arrived she saw Albus's date standing next to Scorpius making small talk with him. Hearing their footsteps crunch in the snow, she watched as Scorpius raised his head to look up at her. A smile graced his lips, his face brightening up instantly as their eyes met.

"Weasley, how nice of you to finally show yourself." Stated Scorpius. He walked past Albus's date and came over to her, draping his arm around her shoulders. "Ready to head out?"

Looking up at Scorpius for a moment she blushed, "Of course, lead the way Mr. Malfoy." she replied cheekily.

He took a hold of her hand and laced his fingers between hers as they walked towards their destination. Albus could only watch with his date as they walked past them, leaving them behind.

"Smitten those two are, aren't they?"

Albus could only roll his eyes as he walked with his date behind them. He had a feeling that they would be in their own little world for a while.

Upon arriving at Hogsmeade, their first order of business was to visit Honeydukes. Rose's excitement showed on her face as she entered the shop with Scorpius. She made a dash towards the exploding bon bons, picking up some as it reminded her of her Uncle George and her father experimenting days from the stories they had told.

"Scorpius! Look at these!" she ushered for him to come over as she held them up for him to see. Scorpius could only give that proud smirk as he walked over to her, a smirk that was the trademark of the Malfoys'.

He grabbed the ones that were in her hands and held them as they moved towards the other treats picking some up as they went.

"We are going to get sick with all these sweets." Muttered Rose as she looked over at the armful of candy Scorpius held.

Scopius chuckled and leaned over, giving a quick kiss on Rose's temple before straightening back up, "It'll be so worth it."

Rose blushed as she tried to find form words to speak but ended up gaping her mouth like a fish. Before she could gather her composure again, she watched as he walked up to the register leaving her behind. Following him, he snaked his arm around her waist walking out with her to their next stop. It seemed time was going by so fast and soon they would have to head back to the castle. After their trip to visiting the different shops, they trekked up the hill to the Shrieking Shack to meet up with Albus.

Before they could get pass the fence a couple of students crowded around with the girl that Albus was supposed to be hanging out with.

"So the rumors are true then? A filthy mudblood's daughter with the next Malfoy heir?"

Scorpius grip tightened a bit on Rose's hand as she flinched a bit at the insult. "William! What is the meaning of this?"

The boy identified as William stepped forward and glared at Rose who stood next to him. "Do you think your uncle would approve of this union?" Or are you forgetting your family's blood history?"

Scorpius let go of Rose's hand as he stepped forward and faced William. "My family has nothing to do with this and who I go out with is none of your concern. Don't you have matters to attend to with your own family? With their business going downhill I heard they could only afford hand me downs."

William glanced behind him at his friends as they began to whisper and give him the side eye. He fisted his hands next to his side before quickly taking out his wand and giving it a flick. Before Scorpius could counter the attack, Rose's hair tie broke freeing her wild untamable hair and her jacket sliding off of her as she fought to keep it on.

William and his crew began laughing at her as they pointed fingers at her sweater and her hair. As she saw this, she gave up trying to get her jacket back and fled the scene bumping into her cousin unknowingly. Scorpius's eyes met Albus's and before he could say anything, Scorpius turned around and gave William a right hook to the jaw.

"You're a fowl git you know that? Wait till we get back to our common room." Scorpius warned him, his eyes showing his anger before he snatched up Rose's jacket, pulling Albus with him as he chased after Rose.

"Your date was a spy? How did you manage that one mate?"

Albus gave him a look before speaking, "I don't know! I didn't think she had any ill intentions!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and continued to follow Rose's footsteps. They had ended back at the castle where they had met before leaving. Looking back at Albus and then over to Rose, who was wiping tears from her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket, he watched as Albus ushered him forward to say something.

"Rose…" Scorpius began softly before stopping before her, "I'm so sorry."

Rose breathed in deeply trying not to shed anymore tears and she sighed. "It's not your fault Scorpius. I shouldn't have messed with their Scorpion King." She responded as she looked down at the ground avoiding his eyes. "I mean look at me…"

Before she could finish Scorpius grabbed the sides of her face and leaned down and kissed her. Pulling away from her, he grinned. "I am looking at you." He spoke softly as she looked up at him slightly shocked and dazed. "It's okay to be different. We are different from our parents and that's okay. Different doesn't mean bad."

Rose smiled as she wrapped her arms around Scorpius, engulfing him in a hug. Behind him she could see Albus rocking back and forth on his heels waiting for them.

"So…are you guys done are do you want me to leave so you guys can snog some more?"

Rose and Scorpius chuckled as they both pulled him into a group hug, Albus ruffling Rose's hair as they walked shoulder to shoulder next to each other back into the building.


End file.
